Pickup trucks are vehicles designed for carrying small to medium size loads in open beds which are located behind the cab of the truck. The beds are normally provided with vertically disposed side panels. "Caps" are commonly used for covering the pickup truck bed which enclose the pickup truck bed to enable the use thereof as "campers". Typically such "caps" are installed on the bed for extended periods of time. Mounting of the same over a truck bed commonly however presents difficulties in loading and unloading the pickup truck bed and necessitating an individual desiring to load or unload to reach or crawl under such caps in order to retrieve objects or material stored in the pickup truck bed covered by the cap.
One solution for solving the problems hereinbefore referred to which has been suggested lies in providing a movable tool bed, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,315 to Cherry. While this appears a suitable solution for removing relatively smaller items such as tools stored in the truck, it is not an acceptable solution for removing larger loads.
Telescoping or Sliding Units have been used, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,852,303 to Hopson, 4,681,360 to Peters et al, and 4,909,558 to Roshinsky which sliding units can be pulled out by an individual unloading the truck. Once a portion of the truck body extension in such structures is extended beyond the truck body, material and objects carried on the extended body can be unloaded from the floor extension without being hampered by a cap on the pickup or by the sides of the pickup. The extension means in such prior structures have been found to be complicated, expensive in manufacture and present difficulties in use. Such structures also have been found difficult to install.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a sliding or movable floor for the truck bed which is inexpensive in manufacture and highly efficient in use. It is further an object of this invention to produce a floor which can be easily and quickly installed within a pickup truck.